


Roisa

by Roisa_choni_love



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, Meant To Be, canon is terrible to them, theyre just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_choni_love/pseuds/Roisa_choni_love
Summary: This is my first roisa fic so idek. Tell me what you think in the comments. :)





	Roisa

All Luisa wanted was to have Rose to herself. She didnt hate her father but jealousy flared up inside of her whenever she saw him. Jealous of how he gets to hold Rose's hand in public, how he gets to kiss her no matter who is around, how he got to stand under the altar and watch her walk down the aisle. But, she was used to this feeling by now.

She had just had another arguement with Rose. Before storming out of the hotel room, Rose told her that she couldnt be with her anymore because they were getting too close and that they were over, for good this time. So Luisa left. 

Walking along the beach alone, in the almost complete darkness, her phone started ringing in her pocket. She didnt even need to look at the caller ID, she already knew that it was Rose. She considered just throwing her phone into the ocean and leaving Miami to never return but the thought left her mind completely when she answered the phone and heard Rose's soft apologetic voice from the other side of the line.

"Luisa listen, i really need you to come back, right now, i have something that i need to talk to you about."

The second Luisa heard her voice, she knew that she couldnt ever leave, she loved Rose too much to let her go. 

" Rose, why are you calling?"

There was a short yet noticable pause from the other end of the line before Rose continued.

"You once said you wanted to run away with me, leave our whole lives behind... do you still?"

Luisa froze. This was all that she had wanted for the past 3 years, so why, now that its here, does she feel like her heart has shattered into a thousand pieces?

"Luisa?"

Luisa realized that she had been standing still and not speaking for about 2 minutes now, still not able to find her voice. She ended the call and started walking back towards the hotel. Only when she entered the lobby did she notice the salty tears streaming continuously down her cheeks. She decided to take the stairs up to the top floor instead of the elevator. She didnt know why she made this unconscious decision but at least she had more time to think about what was happening. Rose said that they could run away togeather, not long before that, they were arguing about them spending too much time togeather and how they had to be more careful. Last time her father went out for a business trip, he came back 2 days earlier than expected. Luckily, they heard him unlocking the door and Luisa had time to move all of the discarded clothes and hide under the bed with them while Rose put her clothes back on.

Luisa felt like her entire life was just a never ending cycle of drinking, short bursts of sobriety that never lasted more than a few months, stolen moments from her father with Rose and the worst of all, the heartbreak that was always causes by the love of her life.

When Luisa reached the top floor, she crossed the corridoor and stood outside of the room that Rose and her father share. Raising her fist slowly, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds of silebce she heard a muffled shuffling from the other side of the door when the door opened. Rose was standing in front of her wearing tight, black ripped jeans, white sneakers and an oversized blue t-shirt. Luisa had never seen her look so casual and laid back, she thought that Rose had never looked so beautiful.

Rose fidgeted nervously in front of her and half leaned against the door waiting for Luisa to speak, expecting her to cry or shout or do something but Luisa stood rooted in place, looking Rose up and down, silently admiring her body.

"Hi" Luisa said not having any idea how to start this conversation, or really what this conversation even was.

"Hey Lu, come in please i need to tell you something."

Luisa brushed past Rose into the suite and slumped down on the couch. Rose closed the door after her and followed her to the couch, gingerly sitting on the opposite side of the couch to Luisa. The long awkward silence was then broken by Rose's soft yet stern voice.

"Im leaving your father." Rose said as she casually leaned her head back against the top of the sofa, draping her arm across the side of it. Luisa's head shot up instantly to look at Rose's face. All that Luisa wanted to do was kiss Rose, but she held back. She needed to talk first.

"Why do you do this Rose? You push me away, push everyone away. Everyone who cares about you. Have you even spoken to my father yet?" 

"No, not yet and i dont think im going to."

"Now i need to tell you something very important and just promise me that when i tell you, you will stay calm and not run out on me." 

"Im not promising you anything!" Luisa snapped back at her. 

" Okay Lu, thats okay, so um... you know how people have been... getting um murdered... in the hotel and Sin Rostro has been running a plastic surgery ring?" Rose spoke carefully, taking her time to pick the right words before continuing. 

" Just hurry up and say it Rose!" Luisa snapped again, now refusing to meet Rose's eyes, knowing that if she did then she would give in and her anger would fade away.

"Im Sin Rostro." Rose blurted out.

Luisa's head snapped up again to meet Rose's gaze trying to decipher whether Rose was being serious or not. After seeing that she was, Luisa shot up from the couch and started pacing in front of the window, whispering under her breath "no no no no" not glancing back at Rose, tears yet again streaming down her cheeks. She felt like she couldnt breathe, like she was suffocating, as if the oxygen had been removed completely from the room. Before Luisa had a chance to say anything, she saw blue and red flashing lights outside of the Marbellas lobby, she then felt a sharp stinging pain in the back of her neck. She looked up to see the reflection of Rose in the mirror with a needle in her hand. Luisa could hear Rose repeating " im sorry im sorry im sorry" over and over again in her ear until she passed out completely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luisa woke up hours later to the sound of scraping metal and sat up abruptly. Upon doing so, she felt a sherp pain in the back of her head. Looking around, she saw Rose sitting on the edge of the bed in the rather spacious room, eating powdered sugar donuts.

"Where am i? What was in the needle? How long was i sleeping?" Luisas voice was strained and still raspy from her sleep. 

"All in good time, just know that you're safe now." Rose smiled at her, it was the sweetest smile that she had ever seen on Rose's face. A true smile.

"Are we on a fucking submarine!? Oh my god! You kidnapped me" Luisa shouted after she looked out of the small circular window to see fish swimming past.

"I had to Luisa, the police were at the hotel and"  
Rose tried but Luisa cut her off. 

"Oh my god Rose, you killed people, you sold drugs, you made money from peoples addictions! Dont you know how terrible that is!" Luisa screamed at Rose crying for the third time that day. 

"I know and im sorry for all of that but it was happening even before i met you. If you stay with me Lu, think about everything we could have. We could go travel the world with new identities or we could live on my island, i will give you everything you want. If you choose to stay then i will be done with crime forever, i swear. But ... if you decide that you do want to leave then i will drop you off at the harbour, buy you a plane ticket back to Miami and you will never hear from me again. So, whats it going to be?" 

Luisa's face started to change colour as the tried yet failed to breathe. Rose rushed to her side and rubbed her back soothingly while she spoke in a calm and measured voice. "Its okay Lu, you're okay. Just count with me." Rose started counting and Luisa followed her lead and counted slowly to ten. When they finished counting, Luisa's breathing had evened out and she layed back down on the bed.

"Its 11pm now so go to sleep Lu, i'll just be in the room across the hall if you need me. Goodnight."

"No Rose" Luisa spoke in such a soft, barely audible voice that Rose wasnt even sure that she said anything.  
"Stay" she whispered.

Rose carefully climbed into bed next to Luisa, not daring to move any closer. They both layed there under the covers silently and still until Luisa moved closer and wrapped her arm tightly around Rose's waist. Rose then reached out and tentatively ran her fingers through Luisa's soft brunette hair, still weary of touching her, afraid that she might scare her away.

After spending a few minutes in silence, Luisa moved her head from Rose's chest and looked up at her. Luisa's gaze flickered between Rose's eyes and lips when she surged forward and captured Rose's lips between her own. Luisa then deepened the kiss by brushing her tongue over Rose's already swollen bottom lip. Rose allowed Luisa enterance and let Luisa's tongue explore her mouth, meeting her in the middle. Their tongues danced togeather inbetween their lips. The kiss was needy and desperate as Luisa moved her legs to straddle Rose, planting her knees on either side of her waist. Luisa effortlessly pulled her shirt over her head and removed her shorts, barely breaking the kiss, leaving her in nothing but her deep red, laced underwear. As Luisa pulled back, Rose opened her eyes and trailed her eyes and fingertips down Luisa's barely covered body, feeling the muscles in her stomach ripple underneath her fingertips.

Luisa then removed Roses shirt and jeans leaving them both in the same state of undress admiring eachotheres bodies panting for air. "I need you." Luisa whispered as she leaned in to attack Roses neck with her lips, sucking on the soft skin, biting and then soothing the marks with her tongue. Rose moaned loudly and arched her back as Luisa sucked the skin behind her ear and grazed her teeth over Rose's earlobe. Rose placed a finger under Luisa's chin and gently pulled her head up to kiss her again. Rose's hands travelled down Luisa's stomach between their bodies and slid a finger into her underwear. She slowly and teasingly ran a finger through Luisa's folds feeling the copious amount of wetness coating her fingers. She pulled her hand back up to her lips and sucked her fingers clean and smirked when she heard Luisa moan at the sight of it. 

"You taste deliocious." Rose moaned breathlessly when Luisa removed her bra, then reaching around behind Rose to remove hers too. 

Rose flipped them over so that she was on top and sucked Luisa's nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it and then sucking slightly while rolling the other one inbetween her fingers. She was encouraged by the sound of Luisa moaning her name over and over again. After deciding that she couldnt wait any longer and that they should move past foreplay, Rose trailed kisses down Luisa's sternum and down her stomach until she reached Luisa's underwear. She pushed against Luisa's clit with the base of her thumb through the fabric and Luisa arched her back, gasping for air. "Rose, please." Luisa begged. That was all Rose needed to hear as she dragged Luisa's underwear down her tan legs throwing them on the ground beside her. She licked through Luisa's folds, tasting her arousal coat her tongue. "Fuck, Rose." Luisa moaned breathlessly when Rose sucked her clit inbetween her lips making Luisa's fists tighten in her hair and making her hips buck up against her face. Rose's hands then made their way from Luisa's breasts down to her hips, holding them in place, pinning her to the bed. Rose looked up and moaned against Luisa's clit at the sight of the woman before her. Her eyer were shut tight and her face and chest were flushed a faint pink. Her chest heaved with every quick breath she took and Rose thought that she has never looked more beautiful than she does now.

Rose continued to nibble, lick and suck at Luisa's clit until she could feel Luisa tighten around her tongue, knowing that she was close, Rose pushed two fingers inside of her thrusting deeply in and out. She then slid in another finger easily and continued twisting and curling them. Luisa tightened around Rose's fingers and came with a loud scream that sounded something along the lines of Roses name. Even after Luisa came, Rose continued to lick through Luisa's folds until all of her arousal was gone. She removed her fingers and slowly sucked them all clean. Rose then climbed back up her body and peppered Luisa's face with kisses until she opened her eyes again.

"I love you Rose." Luisa said as she raised one hand to Rose's face, using her thumb to brush softly against her cheek. "And i'll stay with you, I dont have anything worth staying in Miami for now and anyway, i dont think that i could let you goif i tried, and i dont want to."

"I love you too Luisa. We can go to my island, we'll be safe there. You know ours is the greatest love story ever told."

Luisa then snuggled into Rose's side, with her arm slung possessively around Rose's waist and her face under her neck. Luisa wanted every night to end like this one and now it finally could.


End file.
